


SW Prequels Flash Fics

by em_writes_imagines



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Family, Flash Fic, Fluff, Healing, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_writes_imagines/pseuds/em_writes_imagines
Summary: Hey guys! I'm taking requests for flash fics over at em-writes-imagines on tumblr, and decided I might as well post them here as well! Tags and ratings will change as more chapters are added, and ships will be in the title of their corresponding chapters. Open to all ships and all character/reader requests, as long as everyone involved is of age, so feel free to send in a prompt!





	1. Snowed In (Obi-Wan/padawan!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obi-Wan and his Padawan go to Hoth and get trapped by a snow storm.

“Well, that’s certainly going to be a problem.”

Obi-Wan tries to start the engines again, and again, but to no avail. Not even the emergency lights come on, and you lean back with a resigned sigh, “We should’ve refueled back on Takodana.”

He continues to fiddle with the control panel as he replies, “This mission was time-sensitive, my young apprentice; we wouldn’t have been able to retrieve the information had we stopped.”

“I know… might’ve been nice to see some green before getting trapped in this, though.” You watch the blizzard’s rage through the safety of a viewport, already feeling the cold settle into your bones. “Is there no way to get the heater on?”

“The last of our remaining power is being routed through the transmitter, so until we receive a return signal, I’m afraid we’ll have to power through.”

You glance at him and wonder if he feels as cold as you do, if senses like ‘cold’ and ‘hot’ are even at the forefront of his mind. His breath is visible as it escapes him, as is your own, and you pull your cloak tighter around yourself at the sight. 

You’ve never liked the cold; in fact, as you feel the sting of melting snow through your robes, the universe almost seems to be mocking you.  _ Take a breath, control your thoughts; anger won’t help you here.  _ You bite back any complaints and walk to the ship’s small refresher, finding a dry, if slightly oversized, change of clothes.  _ Thank the maker. _

When see your reflection in the mirror, you laugh at your disheveled appearance, and the action itself boosts your morale. If you survived that blasted cave on Ilum, surely this will be a breeze. Just a few hours and the storm will pass; someone will pick up the transmission, deliver the fuel, and you’ll be on your way back to the temple. You can make it until then.

 

* * *

 

“Get some rest, (Y/N), you need it,” Obi-Wan says as you turn over in your bunk for the umpteenth time, and you can’t help but snap at him—

“It’s difficult to sleep when it’s this f-fucking cold.” He looks at you, raising a brow at your language, and you’re quick to apologize, “Sorry, Master, I just… my brain is tired, I can’t th-th-think; I just need to sleep but I’m  _ freezing _ .”

Obi-Wan sighs and walks over to you. “Surely you’re exaggerating.” He rests the back of his hand against your forehead, and the touch is incredibly warm in comparison to the air around you. “What—” his hand moves down to your cheek. “How in the _blazes_ is your skin this cold?”

You shrug, trying not to lean into the warmth. “I get cold easily, you know that. H-how are  _ you _ so warm?” Another shiver runs through you, and Obi-Wan shakes his head.

Only slightly ironic, he replies, “I find the Tapas technique to be quite helpful in situations like this; perhaps you should try it sometime.”

_ Tapas.  _ How could you forget?

“Bit late for that n-now, isn’t it? I don’t really have much body heat to retain.”

“You’d do well to remember it in the future,” he chides, though the sympathy in his tone softens the scold. He pulls his hand away, but you grab it out of instinct, clinging to the warmth.

“S-sorry, I just— you’re warm.”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, a soft amusement in his expression. “Do you plan on holding my hand for the foreseeable future, then?”

“Humor me?” you ask, and after a moment add, “It’s  _ freezing _ .”

He hesitates, glancing at the unresponsive transmitter before yielding, “Alright, move over, young one.”

It’s not the first time you’ve shared a blanket out of necessity, though never in a space quite this small. He seems even warmer somehow, and the contrast between his side and the metal wall behind you is jarring, spurring you to move closer.

Though you would normally think better of it, you wrap your arms around his waist, the bitter chill overriding any social concerns. He tenses at the movement, and you’re about to pull away before he tentatively drapes his arm over your shoulders.

“You really are freezing,” he murmurs under his breath, and you let out a small laugh.

“I wish I was lying.”

After another quiet moment, he tells you, “Meditate; center yourself in the Force… let it guide you toward rest.”

The waves of calm he sends through your bond are just as warm as he is, and your muscles finally start to release their tension. You follow his instructions easily, the actions instinctive at this point; your place in the Force is all too clear when you’re beside him. 

After all of the day’s events, from trekking through a blizzard to climbing a literal mountain alone (Obi-Wan had  _ graciously _ investigated the underground path instead), exhaustion sweeps over you in minutes.

In your slumber, you unknowingly burrow even closer to him, and you can sense a vague tension in the Force around you. It’s not enough to wake you up, but your unconscious mind takes note of it nonetheless, something to tackle later. Right now, you’re warm, you’re at rest; everything else can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have a prompt you'd like me to write, just send me an ask at em-writes-imagines.tumblr.com <3


	2. Obianidala Headcanon/AU (During and Post-RotS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan was a father too, and Padmé was stronger than any heartache thrown her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more of a typed out headcanon/AU idea than a flash fic, but I really like how it turned out! Let me know what you think <3

An Obianidala AU where Obi-Wan knows about the pregnancy the second he sees Padmé, can easily sense it, and it take every ounce of self control to keep from running to her and falling to his knees right then and there.

Obi-Wan is so incredibly excited to be a father with Anakin, who shares in the excitement once he fights out. They can feel the presence of these two small lifeforms in the Force, already so strong and vibrant.

But then, Anakin falls, and it takes all of Obi-Wan’s strength not to strike him down when he dares to choke Padmé. He holds himself back, because maybe he can be reasoned with, maybe it’s not too late.

Anakin is the Chosen One, though, meant to bring balance to the Force, and he does. He brings down the Jedi Order, who, for so long, overshadowed the Sith vastly in numbers, in power. Obi-Wan, through tears, strikes down his love, searing his own heart as he does so.

He doesn’t dwell, doesn’t stay to watch the life fade from Anakin’s eyes; he has to get back to Padmé, has to bring her to a medical center, and quickly. He carries her into the ship, comforting her as best he can while she cries out in pain.

Obi-Wan is by her side throughout the entire childbirth, holding her hand through hours of labor, to hell with the others watching. The Jedi Code is meaningless now, all that matters is Padmé, their children, their safety.

In spite of the horrors they’ve been through, they smile when they see their baby boy, tears in their eyes. “Luke,” she whispers, and Obi-Wan nods.

“Luke.”

Their daughter follows quickly, and this time Obi-Wan asks, “Leia?”

And Padmé smiles, she smiles so brightly despite the pain and sadness within her, “Luke and Leia.”

Padmé lives through the traumatic childbirth, she lives for her children, for their father, her love. They build a home in the mountains of Naboo, secluded from the Empire, and adopt new identities.

Ben and Dania Kenobi raise their children on the far outskirts of a village; the names Obi-Wan and Padmé are only heard in the night, within the safety of their home. They mourn the loss of their husband, make sure to tell the twins tales of the hero Anakin was, refusing to let his fall overcast the light and good he once brought to the universe, to them.

Luke and Leia are fraternal twins, of course, and as they grow older, Leia’s wavy locks are in every way Anakin’s, and Obi-Wan’s eyes are unmistakable in Luke. They both carry their mother’s kind smile, something Obi-Wan mentions at every chance he gets. That’s the smile he fell in love with, the smile that pulled him through hell. He does everything he can to see it again.

They find happiness together, their small family, not broken, but not quite whole. Obi-Wan trains the twins in the art of the Force, helping them construct their own sabers with the kyber crystals they’d found. Leia has a special affinity for dueling, loves to show off her skills, asking “Mom! Mom, did you see that?” when she pins Obi-Wan to the ground.

Padmé laughs and claps for her daughter, pulling a chuckle from Obi-Wan as well. “You might prove to be a better Jedi than me, little one.”

Luke finds more interest in his use of the Force, spends hours upon hours learning and practicing different skills. He excels at a rate that makes his parents incredibly proud, if not a bit surprised.

Both twins love to sit and listen as their mother teaches them the foundations of language, history, and art. They look at her paintings and sculptures in awe, as does their father.

They live happily, but eventually the twins grow bored of their safe, small corner of the galaxy. When they’re young, they look at the stars and dream of traveling to every one of them; as they age, they dream of bringing down the emperor, restoring peace to the entire galaxy.

Though it pains Padmé and Obi-Wan to watch them go, they know their children are grown, more than ready to face the challenges ahead of them. They wave them off with a smile, and return to their small home, so much quieter without the sound of the twins.

Years pass, until one day, they receive a visitor. In their doorway stands a translucent figure, emanating a soft glow. Anakin,  _their_  Anakin.

 _“I’m so sorry._ ”


	3. Dating Padmé Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick lil request I recently posted, figured I could add it to this collection!

  * Playing with her hair while she reads, especially when it’s some particularly stressful, political legalese.
  * Padmé loves to take you shopping when the two of you have a free day, both as an opportunity to spoil you and to catch up with each other. You don’t really mind being her dress-up doll for a few hours, not when she gives you that dazzling smile, twirling you (unnecessarily) to look at the whole outfit.
  * The two of you go out dancing whenever you get the chance, whether it be one of Coruscant’s high-end clubs or an extravagant political gala. You can always feel the stares as you dance with her, the most gorgeous, radiant person you’ve ever met, but it just makes you smile wider; she chose you.
  * Even if you don’t really care for politics, you’re always there to listen to her rehearse her speeches and debates, though your feedback might be a bit biased in her favor ;)
  * You’re an expert masseuse at this point, giving Padmé the pampering she deserves after those long-winded Senate meetings.
  * You’re more than willing to yield to her authority in the bedroom, following her command, melting at every pet name, every bit of praise.
  * Your favorite pet names for each other include: darling, beautiful, angel, my love.
  * You love to watch cheesy, musical holo-movies together, sharing a bottle of wine and singing along. You always sing the romantic ballads to her, serenading her dramatically as she “tries” to focus on the movie, barely stifling her laughter. (She can never ignore you for too long, though, positively beaming as she leans in to kiss you.)
  * She shows you all of her favorite places in Naboo, the two of you getting lost in nature together. Your most vivid memory from the planet is of lying in a meadow with her, flowers braided into your hair, watching the sunset.




End file.
